Second Chance
by pnv101
Summary: Set after 5x16 What if Lana had gained all the memories of Clark after he broke up with her? Lana's quest with this new found memories and powers gained after a meteor fell towards her. Pairing Lana/Clark maybe more. Please read :)
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I don't speak native English so bear with me. All has happen till Season 5x16 at the end when he says he doesn't love Lana anymore. Reviews are appreciated and please read.

Season 5 episode 16 Different outcome

Clark P.O.V

The look on Lana's eyes still haunts me. Those eyes filled with hatred will never leave my side. How can I hurt her so much? Is it the right thing to do? I wish I just could vanish all that pain somehow. If only I could go back and stop her from meeting me, she could live a happy and normal life. If only she could find out the truth somehow…

I'm never going to leave her side, I'll guard her every day from the shadows but she will never see me again. With those thoughts I decided to find her and stay as close as I could get without her seeing me.

Lana P.O.V

"_I don't love you anymore" _

The words I could never imagine him saying to me. How can he be so cruel? I've waited for him to mature and even when he was hiding himself from me I stood by his side. What could be so terrible that he had to tell me this? I hate him for not having the guts to fight for me. I hate him for making me suffer like that. I just plain hate him.

But who am I fooling? I love him more than myself, those blue eyes filled with love will never leave my side, and that will be the curse for me on earth. Why did I trust the wrong guy? I gave him my heart and he just shattered to tiny pieces. But you know what, he doesn't know me at all. If he could just think I will cry and leave without him suffering first he's going to see a new side of me. I'm going to work with Lex and find the real secret of Clark. When I do that he will wish he had told me sooner…

I couldn't get my tears out of my eyes as I drove towards Metropolis. For my luck it was raining giving me no visibility ahead of the road. I decided to pull of and wait till the rain stopped. I needed air so I got out of my car and even though it was pouring and it was freezing I enjoyed the weather. I threw myself to the grass and started watching the sky.

So many stars in the sky, I remember when just yesterday I thought my name and Clark's name was written in the stars because we were meant to be. I was staring at the sky when suddenly a star started getting bigger and bigger, at first I dismissed it as a trick in my eyes but it started getting closer and closer. When I finally realized that it was a meteor and it was heading my way I couldn't do anything.

My life will be over the same way my parents will die. I saw the meteor nearing me inch by inch and when it was about to touch me someone jumped from God knows where and stood in the middle between the meteor and me. I saw who it was even though he tried to hide himself from me but at the contact of him the meteor and me a whole white light engulfed us. Clark was in excruciating somehow I could feel it and then it hit me.

A load of information engulfed my brain and a surge of power surrounded my body. It all came to me, all the memories of a boy who came in a meteor shower 16 years ago. The lies, deceptions, the happy moments, his secret, the caves, understanding of the symbols, his biological parents, the stones, everything came to me in a matter of seconds. The memories of the Fortress in the north pole, the proposal, her own death Clark changing destiny and instead dying his father all of it came to her. She closed her eyes and let herself be immersed in all of Clark Kent's memories.

The next thing she know she was lying in the crater face to face with the man of her dreams who had broke her heart countless of times for not letting her in. He was unconscious but I could hear his heartbeat even though he was a couple of feet's away from me.

I stood up and a voice suddenly appeared in my brain saying:

"Give my son a second chance and this time make sure he does it right. The gap between both of you is vanished. You are both equals now. Give my love to my son and guide him towards this long quest on Earth" where the voice of a woman who my brain identified as Lara Clark's biological mom.

I didn't understand what she said, everything was fuzzy in my head but I knew something had changed in me. I was no longer Lana Lang the human powerless girl. I stood up and walked towards Clark, he looked so peacefully but even after all his memories in my brain I still resented him even for just a little.

I knew it was wrong but he hurt me by hiding himself and his abilities from me so I was never going to tell him about his memories in my head and everything else his mom told me. I was going to play the same game as him even if I still love him. So I fell back on the ground and pretended to be unconscious seconds before he woke up. It was time for me to play on offensive, but I knew that even if I tried I was still madly in love with this farm boy/alien from another planet.

**Author's Note:**

**I know is a little bit short but I promise chapters will be longer. Review to find out Clark's reaction towards the meteor and how he got there. It will be so great to have reviews. Thank you for reading and I'll update soon I promise.**

**-pnv101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the amazing reviews. Here you go the second chapter of **_**SECOND CHANCES **_**I hope you like it**

Chapter 2 Newfound abilities

_Clark's P.O.V_

Where am I? I tried to remember what happen but it was all vague and unclear. The last thing I remembered doing was following Lana get back to her house safely. When I saw her pull over I was going to check on her and ask her how she was doing, but I remembered my promise and kept watching her from a distance.

I was soaking wet but that was the least of my problems. How can I let go such a beautiful and caring girl?

"_She is the one for me"_

Such foolish thoughts, I will never be able to give her what she truly wants without endangering her life. Just the thought of losing her over again keeps me from going back on my decision. As I kept daydreaming and lost in my deliberations I failed to notice the fast approaching meteor heading towards Lana.

I didn't think twice before I vanished and reappeared faster than light between the meteor and her. I did a fairly good job in hiding my face from her and not looking in her direction. When the meteor hit me I felt an excruciating pain filled my body. I was surrounded by kryptonite and green meteor rocks all around me. I knew it was the end but I couldn't asked another way to die, saving Lana my first and only love. I blacked out seconds before a white light engulfed us and a huge explosion erupted. I kept Lana as close to me as possible protecting her from any harm.

When I regained consciousness, my surroundings where extinct. It was just me, a huge crater and the remains of meteor rocks. Somehow they didn't affect me, as if all the components of the rock that made me sick were suppressed. I stood up and contemplated the place; it was dead to say the least.

I had forgotten all about Lana until I saw her lying in the ground. I panicked rushed towards her; she was a couple feet away from me so I got there in record time. I quickly checked for vitals and found they were intact. I let a sigh of relief. She was perfectly fine, no scratches and no bruises only her unconscious self. At first I thought it was weird that she had no injures whatsoever but then I let myself told that I had protected her very well. I kept staring at her marvelous face, when suddenly I saw her flickering her eyes bringing herself back from dreamland. Her eyes looked different but maybe it was just me. She opened her eyes and those penetrating eyes stared at me and I knew this was going to be hard to explain. I will tell her everything but the truth because the truth might kill her and I can't risk losing her again. The hardest decision on my life will always be letting Lana Lang free.

_**Lana's P.O.V**_

I opened my eyes as slowly as I could, trying to act dizzy and disorientated. The fact that I felt great didn't help me at all. My insides melted when I saw his beautiful eyes staring at me with worry. I wanted so badly to touch his face gently and kiss him but I couldn't, at least not today.

"Lana, are you ok?" he asked me doubtfully

I looked at him and with all the indifference I could muster I said, "I'm Fine. What are you doing here?"

He looked hurt but quickly brushed it off and fidgeted with his hands trying to find an explanation.

"I saw the explosion and I came to see what it was. It was pretty big. Are you sure you are ok, you seem different." He looked indifferent

"_**Lie" **_My head whispered to me as soon as his words left his mouth. My anger started rising and suddenly a rock came out of nowhere and crashed centimeters away from Clark. I panicked and told him in a rushed tone

"I'm fine, you said you didn't love me anymore so why are you here? Please just leave me alone I don't want to see you again, just please leave… I said almost defeated.

"_**Lie"**_ My head whispered again.

"Ok If that's what you want, you will never see me again," he said with a sad smile.

"_**Truth"**_ My head said this time.

"That's what you wanted remember that. You are the one who's pushing me away, now is time I do it too. Two can play your little game Clark," I said with all the hate I could muster. My head was spinning from everything; the load of memories gained, the storm of emotions in my head, the voice in my head and mostly the situation in which Clark had put me.

"_**Truth" **_The annoying voice in my head said again. What is happening to me? I fell the need to run and never look back but for some reason I stayed.

"I'm truly sorry Lana, you don't deserve someone like me, and I hope you could understand me someday. I'm glad you are ok and didn't got hurt by the meteor rock" he said defeated.

"I told you before I don't want more Clark Kent's apologies, and the only thing hurting me right now is you" I whispered. The temperature dropped a few degrees but he didn't' seem to notice. He looked at my eyes for the last time and then slowly he turned around and walked in direction to his farmhouse.

I let myself close my eyes and released all my emotions at once. When I opened my eyes I saw him a couple kilometers away and I don't know how, I heard him say "I love you more than anything Lana Lang" How could I hear him? I was so confused but my mind decided to speak again.

"_**Truth"**_ I then realized what Clark's biological mom told me. I was going to be more like him therefore I was going to have special abilities like him. Ironically my first ability was telling lie from truth. I could hear him the same way he hears me so I whispered back

"I love you but you hurt me a lot this time" I said hoping he could hear me.

"_**Truth" **_my voice whispered once more. I ran towards home hoping I could find some answers. When I got there in less than a second I figured things will be a lot harder than what I thought.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been stuck with the whole Lana Point of View but there it is. This chapter is one of my worst but I promise next one will be better. Stick around to find out more of Lana's ability and Clark's development. Will he figure out Lana's ability? Please review, it will mean a lot to me and it will help me update faster.**

**-pnv101 **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the long wait guys. I was on vacation and I left my computer at home. Even though I had finished the chapter weeks ago I came from vacation today. Thanks for all your support and ideas I really appreciate them. I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**Enjoy**

_**Lana's P.O.V**_

_I kept testing my speed to see how fast can I really be. It was amazing; I was even faster than Clark. He could go as fast as the speed of light while I could go beyond that without breaking a sweat. I was in Australia one second and the next instant I arrived at the Kent barn. _

_When I got there my first thought was "leave" but the voice inside my head screamed, "lie". I wish I could quiet the voice inside my head just once. I wondered around the Kent's barn until I decided to get a grip and confront him. I could see him from afar staring at a picture of me. I stood behind him and whispered:_

" _People tend to look better in person Clark, you could just asked and I might have gotten here before you've finished asking" He looked astonished as he turned around._

"_How did you g-got here? I didn't heard you come i-in." he stuttered. He looked like a deer caught in a headlight. _

"_Wow that's surprising isn't it? Clark Kent are you loosing your touch? How can I sneak around and you don't even notice. Your super hearing isn't as strong as I thought it was" I smirked at him as I voiced my mind._

"_lie". My lie detector ability can be a drag. I know he can't hear me because I'm quieter but the less he knows the better. _

"_What are you talking about? M-Me, super hearing? I don't know what you're talking about." He said alarmed_

"_lie" _

"_Good one Clark, and I suppose you can't go as fast as the speed of light or that you can't lift a truck with one hand. I figured you out kryptonian guy. Your secret is safe with me don't worry". I finished smugly. He looked confused as hell. It made him look cuter. _

"_H-how did you found out about that? Who told you?" he said almost inaudibly. I could sense his uneasiness from a mile away. _

"_That's a story for another time Clark. I'm going to be honest with you, Clark you are not that impressive. I can understand you wanting to protect me and keeping your secret from me but you see nothing can kill me now, at least I don't know of something that could" I said almost jokingly_

"_What a-aare you talking about?" He looked like a lost puppy. I just wanted to hug him and tell him how much I love him but I restrained myself, but not for to long._

"_You see I'm going to lead you on a little secret of mines." I whispered as I walked closer to him. "Maybe you can move at the speed of light but I can move 10 times faster than light" I said as I closed the distance in less than a millisecond. A great shock considering I was 60 feet away from him._

_He was ready to convulse when I touched him with one finger and pushed him hard against the wall breaking it in the process until landing in a tree trunk a couple of miles away from the Kent farm._

"_You can lift a truck with one hand while I can lift a building with three fingers. That's just the start, but I better keep them to myself to protect you because if I tell you somehow you are going to get in danger" I said sarcastically. _

"_Look Lana I had my reasons for not telling you. But you are different now, we can make this work, besides we will make a hell of a team" he said lightening the mood a little bit._

"_I understand because of the dying thing that happened after proposing to me. But saying I don't love you anymore was little bit harsh; don't you think?" I said bitterly. Those words hurt me almost as much as my parents' death. _

"_I didn't mean… I'm sorr…" I put my finger in his lips cut him off before he could finish his statement. " I told you, no more Clark Kent's apologies" I said sadly._

"_Then let me show you" he whispered very quietly before he leaned down and kissed me. At first I was to proud to kiss him back but my resolves vanished sooner than I wanted. I kissed him back fiercely making a dent in the tree trunk. Our lips danced one another fast but passionately. He put his hands around my waist and closed the gap between us. I knew he was holding me stronger than necessary but it didn't hurt me. I put my arms around his neck and kissed him harder than intended but he didn't seem affected. He switched us around faster than humanly possible pushing me against the tree. I was in cloud nine as he kissed me harder with all the love he could muster when suddenly a beep started sounding. It was getting louder and louder until everything around me vanished._

I woke up to the sound of the alarm in my bedroom. I couldn't believe my dream. It had been so real. Deep down I really wanted it to be real but I knew I just couldn't knock on the Kent barn and tell him all of what I've learned. Beside I was to proud to actually tell him what he hid from me for years. I decided to head to a big and open space to practice and learn about my newfound gifts.

As I practiced with my abilities I felt that nothing was impossible anymore and that I could do everything I've ever dreamt of. That thought scared because if I could do everything what will I do with eventually? But of one thing I was certain, I will have to share this abilities with the world one day.


End file.
